


Makeshift Plans

by Asoreleks



Series: Romanogers Valentine's Day 2017 [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First time as a couple, One Shot, Romance, Smut, Valentine's Day, Vanilla but Scorching, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asoreleks/pseuds/Asoreleks
Summary: Steve Rogers had finally plucked up the nerve to ask Natasha Romanov out and she had allowed herself to consent to falling in love. Their relationship had been going swimmingly, until they had both felt that it was time to take their relationship to the next level of intimacy. The only problem was that the Universe seemed to be conspiring to repeatedly postpone their SPECIAL DATE. But then opportunity knocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this sooner, but unfortunately I got a crick in my neck that made it quite painful to type. That on top of having to spend ages at the vet with an elderly pet and having to be on the road at 5AM then running about later in the day with loads of errands led to a delay in me completing this story. But let’s just go with the sentiment that this is Valentine’s Month. 
> 
> I wrote this solely because of a single flash of a sexy scene that I saw in my head which I felt had to happen between Nat and Steve. My inner dork would like to say: “Bow-chicka-wow-wow!”
> 
> My inner dork is really that lame and obsessed with passé pop culture.

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel Characters or the Marvel Universes they interact in. I also do not own any recognisable popular culture iconography mentioned or described within the following story. I only own the plot of the story that I have written, but I do not receive any monetary reward for its distribution. I write for self-improvement in my writing skills and because I love the Romanogers fandom. All I get paid in return is smiles, laughs and sometimes tears over the lovely things readers write in their comments.**

Makeshift Plans

 

Natasha Romanov was finally dating Steve Rogers. It had taken a while for her to realise that he liked her as much as she liked him- several years in fact- but once she had, she set about encouraging him to make an advance. Although Natasha had lived too long and too dangerously to give a fig about waiting for a man to act when she could definitely do the job better, she knew that Steve had grown up in an era where making relationship choices was tied to man’s sense of his masculinity and his self-esteem. Sure he’d read the progressive philosophical books that guided the evolution of human thought and perception in the seven decades that he was frozen, but she still felt it was important for Steve to ask her out.

 

It took a whole month of ‘almosts’ before he did, but once Steve and Natasha had gotten together things had gone along effortlessly. Natasha had never felt like she had with Steve in those first two months of dating. She felt refreshed and yet she felt like she was wallowing in something warm and addictive. She certainly didn’t feel as trapped as she had worried she might feel, unlike when she had contemplated the future of her last relationship.

 

Natasha had no desire to live up to the caricature of the kind of cookie-cutter woman who lived in a colonial with a white picket fence, had a golden retriever and carted two kids around to a ridiculous amount of extra-mural activities in her neutral metallic family-friendly SUV. She discovered that those things weren’t the type of things Steve had ever planned for his life. Although he valued family, his artistic leanings and warrior spirit would never let him be confined by the propaganda that dictated a certain lifestyle to go with that.

 

Natasha could have kicked herself once she realised that Steve’s prerequisite for a relationship, ‘shared life experience’, was a load of crock. It was something to hide behind, and they were both guilty of using that excuse to keep people away. They’d used that excuse to keep away from each other. The simple fact was that Natasha was attracted to Steve in more ways than the physical and he was attracted to her in more ways than the physical too. They liked each other’s personalities and admired each other’s convictions. Besides, people from opposite ends of the world and different social classes got into relationships and made it work every day.

 

It was working between Natasha and Steve. Their dynamic flowed with the ease of a natural spring and yet like a spring’s journey it was filled with twists and challenges that proved exciting instead of tiresome. And the more time Natasha spent with Steve, the more she wanted to return to him whenever they were parted. And that was when they were still in the making out with hands above their clothes stage.  

 

L-words that should have been reserved for children were floating around Natasha’s mind and she knew it was time to take the next step in their relationship. Steve knew it was time to take the next step in their relationship. It was abundantly obvious on their last date that the next time they went out on a date they would end up having a sleepover of the sexy variety. The next date would be _The Date_.

 

Only, the next date kept on having to be postponed. First, Steve had broken his femur and fractured his pelvis when a building fell on him in an explosion. That certainly hindered any hope for carnal encounters. Thankfully he recovered quicker than most people. But then Natasha was needed in Moldavia as per special request by Nick Fury himself. Then there was an extra-terrestrial virus that had the Avengers put under quarantine- separately (Thanks Thor).

 

Finally, Steve and Natasha had almost been on their way off to start the beginning of their special date when Maria Hill pitched up and dragged Steve off for a mission with Bucky and Sam. Natasha very nearly electrocuted the raven-haired right hand woman to Nick Fury, but that would have resulted in a messy scene and Maria would have probably punished her by assigning her a slew of strenuous solo away-missions that would keep her away from Steve for even longer if she gave in to that murderous urge.

 

Natasha grudgingly agreed to postpone their _Date_ until Steve returned. He promised that they would have it as soon as he set foot back in New York. It wasn’t his fault, and their work was vital and important. Natasha couldn’t find it in herself to remain angry at the situation, and resolved herself to fantasising about what it would be like to make love with Steve. It would be making love and not having sex, and that was a rare occurrence for Natasha. Despite the fact that she was trained in sexual arts, Natasha found herself growing nervous and had to stop imagining what it would be like to bed Steve in fear of making their first encounter riddled with awkward fumbling mishaps.

 

She did hope though, that he would be back before Valentine’s Day and that she could spend the day snuggled up with someone for once. But the fourteenth of February drew nearer and nearer and still Steve’s mission continued. Natasha could not even communicate with him because he was radio-silent and presumably somewhere deep in the Cambodian jungle. It looked like Natasha would be alone again that year.

 

Valentine’s Day dawned and there had been no word from Steve. Her heart clenched tightly as she noted that the only messages she had gotten that morning were from Lila and Cooper Barton wishing their aunt a happy Valentine’s Day, and a coded poem from her ex-boyfriend Bruce Banner who was still MIA but left her messages every now and then using a burner phone. Bruce didn’t know she had moved on with Steve and when the curly-haired scientist returned it would be an intense revelation. But Natasha felt L-words for Steve. She felt persistent and growing L-words.

 

It was a Tuesday, so Natasha did not have to endure seeing loved-up couples strolling about everywhere on the streets of New York like she would if it was the weekend. And thankfully it was against Avengers’ Initiative policy for staff to take delivery of bouquets and gifts on Avengers facility premises due to the potential bomb or bioweapon threat that would create.

 

The weather was cold and there was still deep snow piled in the streets. It was certainly snuggling weather and Natasha felt a twinge of jealousy for the couples who could be together that day. She resolved to keep herself busy and to declare the next time she saw Steve as their own personal Valentine’s Day.

 

Natasha marched through her day with determination, throwing herself into administrative and training duties. She managed to familiarise herself with the alternate filing system that Vision recommended and implemented it because it really would make their lives so much easier. She finally coached Wanda through a level ten obstacle course to completion and she was able to update her Widow’s bracelets.

 

The redheaded Russian even had time to attend a Saint Valentine’s Day mass at Steve’s parish, which she attended on behalf of Steve although she felt a little silly because she wasn’t religious or spiritual. But if he were there, then she would have gone with him anyway.

 

The weather began to worsen and Natasha made sure she was home in her apartment before the blizzard that was due hit town. She mused that the snow was sure to ruin quite a few people’s plans and felt a little sympathy for them. Natasha had survived yet another Valentine’s Day on her own. She made herself some popcorn and downloaded several Japanese horror movies to watch before she wrapped herself up in a blanket and settled in for the night.

 

It was 9:14PM and Natasha had just gotten into her second movie for the evening when a text message came through on her phone:

_‘Back in town- THE DATE is on. I’ll be at your place in an hour! XX Steve’_

 

Natasha sucked in a deep breath as she read the message and raised her head in a panic. Steve would be there in an hour and she was in her fluffy blue snoopy pyjamas! Her hair was a mess! She had chipped her nail polish taking out her frustrations with his absence in training earlier that day! All her nice clothes were in the dirty laundry basket! Her apartment smelled like the cheese-salt she had put on her popcorn!

 

Thank goodness for laser-hair removal treatments or Natasha would have had an unfortunate blade or wax-related accident in a sensitive place due to the harried state she was in as she flew around her apartment getting ready for Steve’s arrival.  

 

It was 10:13PM and Natasha was still agonising over what to wear. She stood in a grey silk gown staring at her closet warring with herself over what combination of lingerie would work best with the clean clothes she had available. She had no idea where they would be going, but it was snowing so she had to be warm. All her warm clothes made her look like a dreary Michelin man. At least she could wear any kind of lingerie underneath them. But she didn’t know which set she wanted to wear. Lingerie had the power to set the mood and Natasha wanted to get the tone right. She’d stupidly gone and added to her extensive collection due to the January Sales at the luxury brand boutiques and now she had too much choice and time was running out.

 

Time ran out as her doorbell rang announcing the arrival of her boyfriend. Natasha had no choice but to answer the door in her dressing gown.

 

“Hi, I’m not quite ready yet,” Natasha blurted as she gestured to her appearance while opening the door. She looked up into her boyfriend’s face and paused. He stood in her doorway bundled up in winter-wear with a wicker basket in one hand and a bouquet of pink-tipped white roses held up in the other. It had been so long since Natasha had seen him, and the sight of Steve’s face made the vague L-words floating around in her mind solidify into definite words. Natasha threw herself into his arms and grasped his head in her hands as she kissed him hello passionately.

 

“Hi,” she whispered with a smile when she pulled back from their embrace.

 

“Hi,” Steve replied softly. “I missed you so much.”

 

“I missed you too,” Natasha revealed as Steve kicked the door closed behind him while he carried her further into the apartment wrapped in his arms with her feet hanging a few inches off the ground.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Steve wished her with another kiss.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve,” Natasha murmured against his lips.

 

“Most of the restaurants in the city are closed and any that are still open in this weather are fully booked,” Steve told her as he set her back on her bare feet. “I thought an indoor dessert-picnic might be nice in this snowstorm. I brought mulled wine.”

 

“You had time to make mulled wine?” Natasha questioned as she slid out from his arms and took the bouquet of fragrant roses he proffered. Her boyfriend only ever brought her flowers with a scent and had revealed the reason in a muttering ramble was because he couldn’t understand why anyone would try to breed a flower with no scent. He had allergies as a kid and still he would have endured the scent of a rose just for the joy of its sweetness even though it meant he would be sneezing for the half hour after having held it to his nose.  

 

“Barely,” Steve admitted with a lopsided grin. “I made Bucky and Sam my sous-chefs and we got this all whipped up in no time. I may have angered Wanda a little by keeping her boyfriend away from her on Valentine’s Day. Maria might feel similarly about my roping Sam in, but she can’t complain since she literally ambushed our last date.”

 

“The Quinjet really was not necessary,” Natasha grumbled in remembrance of the craft turning its floodlights on the small section of the Manhattan evening traffic they were stuck in.

 

“True,” Steve agreed. “Can I set up in the lounge?”

 

“Sure, let me put these flowers in water, get dressed and then I’ll join you,” Natasha beamed giddily. She spun around, breezed through the open plan kitchen to get a vase and then sauntered off with a flirty wink to her boyfriend back into her bedroom closing the door behind her.

 

Shut up in her bedroom, Natasha sagged against the door and looked back at her open closet. She lifted the sweetly perfumed roses in their vase up to her face and inhaled their scent deeply. She sighed and strode over to her dressing table to set the flowers down and returned her gaze to her closet. She folded her arms, leaned her derriere against the table and scowled at the blur of blah before her. They were staying in but she still didn’t know what she should wear. She couldn’t be dressed too casually because this was still _The Date_ and she wanted it to be memorable. She wanted them to have a cute story that they could think back on years later –because she was steadily becoming convinced that she and Steve could go the distance- and smile secret smiles at each other when one of them asked if they remembered that picnic they had in a snowstorm.

 

Natasha sighed and sullenly thought about how much easier life would be if people could go around naked…

 

Natasha stood up straight as a flash of inspiration hit her and whirled around readjusting her appearance before she threw her bedroom door open again. Steve was in the middle of unfolding a red tartan picnic blanket and he had moved her coffee table to the far wall. His eyes had widened when he had raised his head to look up at her. He had a pretty good reason to: Natasha had slipped the sleeves of her silk gown down her shoulders so that the fabric pooled in the crooks of her elbows. Her belt was loosened, but still tied in a knot at her waist, although that did not keep her gown closed. The smooth grey material of her dressing gown just managed to cling onto the curves of her breasts covering her nipples. And in her hands she held a single pink-tipped white rose from the bouquet Steve had given her strategically placed in front of her bare sex.

 

“I’ve decided that this is going to be naked picnic,” Natasha announced. “You have five minutes to be set up and down to your birthday suit, soldier.”

 

Natasha held Steve’s gaze as she slunk back into her bedroom and closed the door. Once the mechanism had clicked, she heard the sudden flurry of movement on the other side and grinned to herself. Natasha slipped off her robe and skipped around her bedroom getting ready for the imminent event. She spritzed on a final spurt of perfume- the one she only wore on special occasions- and checked her make-up. Natasha rummaged in her bedside pedestal and fished out a few condoms from a box. Finally she bent over and shook her head violently before whipping back upright to fluff the volume she had created into something that looked more sexy than deranged.

 

“Time’s up soldier,” Natasha declared as she opened the door with the packets of condoms in one hand behind her back and playfully swishing the single rose from earlier about with the other hand. Natasha paused in the door way to take in the surprising view. Steve had turned the lights off and there was a plethora of candles she did not own littering the surfaces of her lounge. Cushions were piled on the edge of the blanket and surrounded a platter of bite-sized delicacies. Steve was standing behind her kitchen island, shirtless and stirring a pot on her stove with a flask standing on the granite beside him. “Candles?”

 

“Yeah, to make up for the lack of a fireplace,” Steve grinned boyishly. Words were coming out of his mouth but Natasha could practically see the blood leave his brain for his lower head by how his eyes glazed over as he gawked at her. He cleared his throat abruptly and tucked his chin down to concentrate on the pot in front of him. “Just making sure the mulled wine is warm. It’s really cold out and dammit, Nat, I think my brain is shorting out trying to reconcile the fact that you are so unimaginably beautiful!”

 

“Is that so?” Natasha teased airily. She couldn’t help arching her back and thrusting her curves out to maximum effect as she stalked forwards. She dropped the condoms beside a pile of pillows and brought the blooming rose up to her nose for a sniff.

 

“Yeah, I’m trying to think of baseball stats and I can’t remember what the name of my team is,” Steve grumbled as a blush built up on his cheeks. He was stirring the mulled wine a little too energetically for what was required.

 

“I guess I’ll just refrain from pressuring you unduly and settle myself over here on the pillows,” Natasha hummed before artfully draping herself on the cushions at the edge of their picnic. She picked up a caramel tartlet topped with gold leaf (Steve and his amigos, Bucky and Sam, were getting rather chef-y in their culinary efforts) and reclined into a pose popular with nude portraitists that would surely tug at Steve’s artistic instincts and hopefully his carnal ones too. “May I have one of these?”

 

Steve glanced up at her furtively through his lashes and nodded vigorously before training his eyes back on the mulled wine. Natasha pursed her lips to repress a mischievous leer before popping the bite-sized dessert into her mouth. Her eyes shut as she registered the taste of the morsel. She wasn’t expecting the caramel to be delicately salted and moaned in pleasure at the favoured flavour combination melting on her tongue. She heard Steve grunt and exhale heavily through his nose and opened her eyes to see that he was scrunching his face up and his eyes were screwed shut. He appeared to be holding his breath and she watched him stand stiffly for a few seconds before the tension left his body and he lifted up his ribcage to stand proud and at ease.

 

“I’m lonely over here, Steve,” Natasha stated with exaggerated petulance. Steve was taking too long with their beverage and she was a little envious of the fact that he’d had the choice to ogle the nude tableau she was presenting and she had yet to lay eyes on his uncovered goods. She leaned on her left elbow and twirled her rose in her right hand. Natasha reached for a chocolate truffle from the platter near her left hand and brought it to her mouth to bite into it. She coaxed him with a kittenish purr: “Come taste this chocolate, Steve.”

 

Natasha licked the soft praline centre of the truffle and let the hazelnut taste roll around her mouth while she watched Steve chuckle to himself and turn the burner on the stove off. Steve turned around to retrieve a ladle from a drawer and Natasha took the opportunity to admire the way his back muscles moved under his skin. The man could be the model for the ideal example in any anatomy book. The proportions of his torso were astounding and probably equated to the golden ratio somehow.

 

Natasha absently fanned herself with her rose, wafting it’s fragrance towards her. She mused that she must be dripping her arousal onto the cushions judging from how slippery her nether regions felt as she swivelled her hips experimentally.

 

“Steve,” Natasha beckoned. She bit her bottom lip and willed him with her eyes to hurry up.

 

“I’m on my way,” Steve assured her with husky joviality as he finished filling two mugs with the sweet and fragrant crimson liquid. He picked up their libations, carrying a mug in each hand, and stepped out from behind the counter to stride over to their picnic.

 

Natasha released a moan deep in her chest as she took in the sculpted beauty of his unclothed form. Muscles that were strong and thick, but at the same time elegant in curvature, provided the cladding to his imposing underlying structure and enabled his powerful and entrancing gait. Dark blond hair faded into brown the closer her eyes roved towards his groin. The redhead sucked in quiet gasp of appreciation for the thickness of his cock as it swayed with his step. She had thought he’d be standing to attention, but it seemed that his will-power was as strong as ever and that he’d calmed himself. But his skin was flushed pink and her eyes spied moisture glistening from his tip.

 

Natasha stroked the cerise-edged petals of the rose she held against her skin, trailing a path down the side of her neck, décolleté and over her right breast before setting the flower down in front of her. She brought up her hand to summon Steve nearer with a finger and he obliged her with a pursed smile curled to the side of his face. Steve lowered himself to the picnic blanket and handed Natasha her mug before leaning in to accept the half eaten truffle she had baited him with. His lips closed around the demi-orb, caressing against her fingertips as they did. He pulled away a fraction and returned to lick the melted chocolate off her fingertips when he spotted it. Natasha darted forward to kiss him hard. She drew back from the smooch and rested her forehead against his as she caught her breath. When she opened her eyes again, Steve was grinning at her and she had to nip his bottom lip in punishment.

 

Steve laughed and pulled back to make himself comfortable in the pillows on his side of their picnic. The soft candlelight that the room was bathed in enhanced the chiaroscuro of the Adonis-like picture he presented before her. The reasonably calm member between his legs had become a little more turgid. Natasha wiggled onto her stomach and wondered if she could get away with wriggling her mound against one of the cushions underneath her to relieve some of the wonderful ache in her loins.  

 

“You’re delicious, y’know,” Natasha told Steve earnestly. She smiled at him slowly and added: “Visually and… yes, you taste good. I can’t wait to find out what every part of your skin tastes like.”

 

“Stop wriggling your hips like that,” Steve commanded with a playful growl. He arched an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes sternly. “That’s cheating. You’re not allowed to have fun on your own like that.”

 

“I’m not?” Natasha replied with feigned innocence. “But what’s wrong with what I’m doing?”

 

She cocked her head to the side and widened the parting of her thighs to rock a thrust into the cushion under her. Her slow glide ended in a shiver and gasp.

 

“What’s wrong with this, Steve?” Natasha whimpered as experimented with the friction she discovered was available to her.

 

“Stop teasing me, Nat,” Steve’s low growl reverberated in her ear. He had leaned across and the weight of his hand pushed down against her lower back. Unfortunately for him, that put her in the perfect position to have delectable pressure placed against her clitoris and Natasha keened out. Steve grunted in her ear and nipped the tip of her ear’s helix before drawing away again.

 

“But teasing is the whole point of this naked picnic, Steve,” Natasha replied breathily. She licked her lips and twisted onto her side to survey him. His cock had swelled to ramming mode and he was frowning at her while he shoved three little cheesecakes into his mouth in quick succession before gulping a mouthful of mulled wine down. Natasha giggled at him and took pity on her boyfriend by sitting up. She picked up her mug of mulled wine and took a sip, before pinching another caramel tartlet between her fingers.

 

“How was your mission?” Natasha asked as an attempt at casual conversation.

 

“Way too long, humid, and bug-ridden and I need a week-free of Bucky and Sam. I love them like brothers but they’re a pair of knuckleheads. I don’t know how two people can generate that many explosions while not in a full-scale conflict. They’re worse than Tony. They even blew up a walkie-talkie! How is that possible?” Steve griped as he shovelled more truffles in his mouth.  

 

“Okay, right, I can’t talk about your wingmen any more than that,” Natasha laughed. The tantalising situation in her boyfriend’s lap had subsided significantly the moment he began talking about his best friends. She decided to do something about the melted chocolate on his fingers and captured his hand to slowly suck the sweetness off each digit. Steve was mesmerised as she fellated his fingers and Natasha was pleased to see that his erection had returned with strength. “I’m so glad you’re back, Steve. If anyone tried to interrupt our evening right now, I swear I would pour wax from one of these lovely pillar candles into their eyes.”

 

“I’d help you,” Steve quipped hoarsely.

 

“Really?”

 

“Howling Commando’s honour,” Steve swore as he raised his hand up in salute. 

 

“And I love that you put so much effort into this, even though everything happened on such short notice,” Natasha told him. “This is actually the best Valentine’s surprise I’ve ever had. It’s sexy-”

 

“You made it sexy,” Steve pointed out with a grin.

 

“It’s romantic,” Natasha continued as she gestured their environment. “It makes me feel special.”

 

“Well you are, Nat,” Steve declared gently. “You mean the world to me and I want to celebrate what’s between us.”

 

The air between them felt charged with emotion and Natasha ducked her head to stare at the contents of the mug in her hands. 

 

“Who said it needs to be Christmas for it to be okay to drink mulled wine?” Natasha tittered awkwardly. The red-haired woman tucked a loose lock behind her ear and took a quick sip of her spiced drink. She could feel that she was losing the battle to hold back her blush of embarrassment. Steve’s sincerity made her heart throb.

 

“Promise you won’t tell anyone, but in my opinion this beats Christmas morning,” Steve rumbled as he leaned in to kiss a droplet of crimson liquid off Natasha’s upper lip. “I don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed staring at what I want as much as I am right now. I want to touch, I want to feel, I want to taste and my mind is running amok imagining all the ways I can tell the world that what’s in front of me is mine. I wanna play and I’m damn sure that this’ll be the most fun I’ve ever had.”

 

“I’m yours, huh?” Natasha probed with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, I decided since I’m yours then it would only be fair if you were mine. There is the small technicality of actually asking if you want me and if you feel the same,” Steve rambled. He started off cocky, but his voice petered out into timidity at the end of his response.

 

“Well, I love you so I guess I belong to you as much as any person truly can,” Natasha answered him nonchalantly. Underneath her calm exterior she was freaking out. She had told him that she loved him and she hadn’t even allowed herself to form the word in her mind yet. It was like she had been possessed, and yet her words had felt like they had come from the very centre of her being.

 

Steve sat there staring at her in amazement. His jaw had slackened and the impish part of Natasha relished the familiar sensation of rendering him speechless. In his lap, the flushed pink rod that had been bobbing lazily twitched frenetically and Natasha absently wondered if he would come on command if she touched him right then. It was a heady rush of primal power to see evidence that her confession of love had such a blatant physical response of arousal in her partner.

 

Her blond lover lunged forward, clearing away the details of their picnic with a sweep of his arm and pressed his lips to hers fervently. Spilled wine and smashed dessert was left to seep into the tartan picnic blanket. Natasha reciprocated the kiss passionately and they necked deep and slow until they both felt the need to move on to more intimate activity. Steve pulled back and swiped his thumb over Natasha’s lips.

 

Ever ready, Natasha produced a condom packet from between the cushions behind her and handed it over to Steve.

 

“Just in case you have magic-healing sperm,” Natasha quipped with a small smile. Steve snorted and took the sealed square.

 

She lay back and picked up the flower that still lay beside her as she watched Steve rip the packet open carefully. Holding the stem of the rose, she turned the bloom’s petals down to face her and traced the petals over her belly. Natasha watched as Steve slipped the condom out of its foil packaging. The silky texture of the petals as she dragged the rose lightly over her skin tickled and she wanted more of the touch. Natasha brushed the bloom down to her mons as Steve rolled his condom on and watched her hungrily. The light caress against her hot skin felt so good that her thighs fell open involuntarily as she sought more pleasure. She could smell her personal musk mingle with the perfume of the rose as her swirling actions fanned both sweet scents towards her nose.

 

“Is that good, Nat?” Steve crooned as he shifted closer to lean over her.

 

“Yes,” Natasha sighed.

 

“Do you want me touch you like that?” Steve asked.

 

“Uh-huh,” Natasha nodded. Steve laid a hand on her inner thigh and stroked up as she continued to tease her swollen pussy lips and wet clit with the rose bloom. She shut her eyes for a moment enjoying both sources of attention. She felt Steve’s large hand grip the rose stem from her fingers and she relinquished the impromptu toy to let him continue stoking her fires.

 

Natasha slid her hands up past her waist to knead her breasts. She revelled in the weight of them in her hands. She’d always been pleased with their fullness. They brought her a lot of pleasure. Natasha cupped her breasts together and palmed over her nipples. The light touch of the flower being used to tease her against her skin made Natasha buck her hips with increasing want. Her fingers caressed circles over her areolas and then pinched and tugged pleasure out of her puckered nipples. Natasha whimpered in ecstasy and was robbed of the tickling sensation provided by the rose bloom.

 

She opened her eyes to focus on Steve who had brought the bloom up to his nose and was inhaling the scent of her smeared on its petals. His eyes sought out hers and were filled with lust.

 

“You smell like I want to taste you,” Steve purred seductively before his face was suddenly between her thighs and his mouth was licking and nipping a wandering pattern up towards the heat of her pussy. His tongue made tentative contact with the edge of her outer labia and swiped all the way around to the other side. Natasha mewled and arched her back off of the bed of pillows underneath her. Her hands twisted at her nipples and she shoved her pelvis towards Steve’s mouth in her desire for more.

 

He responded by dipping his tongue in between her lips to explore and Natasha sighed in enjoyment. Steve slid his hands from the backs of her thighs where they had rested down towards her sex and used his thumbs to part her lips further. He drew his head back to admire the glistening pinkness he found and smirked up at her. Natasha drew her knees up and placed her feet on his shoulders. She wanted him to find all her ‘fuck, yes’ spots and gave him the room to explore. Holding eye contact with her, Steve lowered his face back to the feast before him and took his time to slurp, kiss, lap and munch Natasha to a convulsive orgasm.

 

Natasha knew she was already a mess and that Steve hadn’t even teased a finger into her slit yet. He’d brought her pleasure with just his tongue and lips.

 

“How did I not know you were this good?” Natasha complained as her chest rose and dipped while she tried to regain control over her breathing.

 

“The only way you could’ve known is if I was licking your pussy under your desk while you did paperwork when we still shared an office back before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell,” Steve bantered. “I can’t believe you never noticed how I’d zone out watching you as I tried to pretend I didn’t have a stiffy.”

 

Natasha raked her fingers through Steve’s hair as he kissed over her mons while he spoke and twisted his locks in her grasp to pull him closer as she writhed under his sensitive attentions.

 

“Dammit, Steven! Keeping that from me all these years? You owe me for all the self-control I’ve needlessly exerted when I could have been sixty-nine-ing you like I wanted,” Natasha growled in yearning.

 

Steve scoffed and shook his head in disbelief before he dived back in to suck on her nub. Natasha’s thighs snapped together around Steve’s head at the sudden jolt of pleasure and she choked on air when she felt a firm finger slip into her channel and curl around in a quick search for a responsive spongey spot in her walls. Once his target was located, Steve was relentless in endeavouring to drag another orgasm out of her. Quick vigorous thrusts drove her over the edge and into tears of bliss.

 

“Fuck! Steve- UuuAAARRGGH!” Natasha screamed out as her nails raked up Steve’s neck and into his hair. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck… damn you, Steve- fuck!”

 

Steve simply raised his head and smirked. “Language, Romanov.”

 

“You ass! You wonderful sexy ass,” Natasha scolded as she pulled him up over her. She reached up to kiss his mouth and face and licked her juices off of his skin. Natasha nipped down the column of his throat as he moaned appreciatively. She was especially grateful for her flexibility as she hooked her ankles behind Steve’s neck and reached down between them. Her hands explored the hard planes and deep furrows of his rippling musculature. When she caressed over his lower belly, Steve groaned and mashed his mouth into hers. His hips thrust back and forth against the curves of her rump. Natasha grabbed a hold of his cock and pulled on the smooth surface of the lubricated condom. “You’re such a jerk, Steven. My sexy jerk. Only mine.”

 

“Ah, Nat, I love you,” Steve cried into her shoulder as she led him into the confines of her tight channel.

 

“I love you, Steve,” Natasha responded ardently. She bit his shoulder as he slowly slid into her sodden passage. She’d already been thoroughly worked over, but he still stretched her out deliciously. Natasha bucked furtively through the discomfort, trying to stuff more of Steve inside her and to wallow in the initial tingling burn she craved.

 

Steve’s arms wrapped around her tightly, as he pushed himself in as far as he could. He stilled to gaze down at her while they both adjusted to the pressure.

 

“Steve,” Natasha whispered, “I’m going to come really fast.”

 

Steve laughed, sending wonderful vibrations through their joining, and replied: “I think that’s my line. But what does it matter? Nineteen thirties science blessed me with a short refractory time and I’m determined to spoil you.”

 

“You mean ruin me for any other person?” Natasha flirted.

 

“Yeah, that,” Steve agreed as he lowered himself to lave his tongue up Natasha’s breasts and suck each nipple in turn. Natasha gripped onto the damp hair at the back of his head and pulled him to her mouth to kiss him hotly. She rolled her hips against his and slid her hands down his back to grasp at his firm buttocks. Steve laughed and groaned through their kiss before breaking away so he could concentrate on pumping into her.

 

He started off slow and languid, and often drew back to watch her face as she quivered in discovery of a particularly good spot. But soon their joined rhythm devolved into animalistic rutting. Sweat dripped off of their bodies and the scent of sexual pleasure saturated the air. Natasha’s left ankle slipped off of Steve’s shoulder and he let it, opting to press his weigh against her right thigh, and fucked her hard and steady. Natasha could feel her walls begin to spasm around him and Steve roared into the cushion above her shoulder as he pushed through her orgasm in search of his own.

 

His fingers slipped down her body again to play with her clitoris and he kissed her cheek, under her eye and implored her: “Come on darling, do it for me again.”

 

Natasha sobbed as another orgasm was ripped from her and Steve’s thrusts grew haphazard and so hard she hit her head against the edge of her sofa behind them. The growl that accompanied Steve’s release rumbled through her from his chest and her lover collapsed heavily on top of her. Their tangled limbs were a lovely, painful mess and Natasha did her best to wriggle free before she pulled something. It wasn’t particularly easy with a still twitching turgid rod stuffed up her.

 

Steve groggily pulled himself up onto his elbows to relieve her from the crush of his weight and kissed her tenderly.

 

“I love you,” he murmured.

 

“Love you too,” Natasha answered and smacked another three kisses on his mouth. She trailed her fingertips lovingly over his chest and shoulders. “Why did we take so long to do this again?”

 

“Well, Murphy likes to keep practicing laws on me and I’m an awkward idiot around dames I’m into, that’s why,” Steve informed her. “They wander off before I can show them how much they mean to me.”

 

“I don’t think you have to worry about that kind of problem anymore,” Natasha assured him. She’d be the last dame he needed to keep impressing. It was a silent promise she was determined to see fulfilled.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve done a picnic scene before, but the details are different y’know ;)


End file.
